


July 19, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Disregard the villains outside,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he ate lunch.





	July 19, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Disregard the villains outside,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he ate lunch with her by the window of a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END


End file.
